PROJECT SUMMARY The Clinical Core is an ideally-situated brain injury research hub, with state-of-the-science neuropsychological, electrophysiological and neuroimaging instrumentation to measure brain injury function and novel neurostimulation technologies for studies of brain injury recovery and repair. The Clinical Core is a collaborative, interdisciplinary environment providing expert guidance in research design and methods, critical support for patient recruitment, data collection and management to ensure reliability and reproducibility of results, and assistance with regulatory compliance using Good Clinical Practices. Collectively, this platform has unleashed the brain injury research potential at UNM to improve the outcomes of individuals with brain injuries. The Clinical Core has succeeded in propelling our young, promising investigators to independent research funding status and is now established as a national leader in research applying innovative neuromodulation approaches to therapeutically target and alter specific neural circuitries in individuals with neurological conditions. Overall, the goal of the Core in Phase II is to build on our Phase I accomplishments and continue our progress towards becoming a self-sustaining research enterprise that is independent of IDeA funding. We will continue to provide the resources and expertise to support innovative research that will accelerate a new cohort of Project Leads to independent funding and expand our mass of new and established clinical investigators as Core users on a fee for service basis. The Core will continue to invest in new instrumentation, advance our recruiting approaches and ensure tracking and reporting to Human Subjects System (HSS) and Clinical Trials.gov. The Clinical Core will continue to foster multidisciplinary collaboration between clinical and preclinical investigators within UNM and reach out to state and regional institutions to develop new partnerships and training collaborations as we seek to be a leading resource center for brain research. Through these efforts we will search for new interventions for brain and behavioral illnesses that will lead to improved outcomes for individuals with brain injury and their families.